Monster's Ball
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: The outcome of the Battle of Bosworth didn't turn out in the Tudor's favor, How will this change history. Katherine of Aragon comes to England in marrying its crowned prince, what happens when she catches the king's eye instead?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. This story is my own thought's, and not on any actual historical facts.

Titles: Monster's ball

Pairing: Richard III/ Koa, Richard III/Anne Neville.

Summary: What if Richard III won the battle at Bosworth? Koa comes to England still to marry a prince, but instead she catches the eye of the current King.

A/N: This is a part of my Plantagenet series, differ story, not the same one. I just came up with it. Should I continue? I'm still not sure on the length. Jason Isaac is cast as Richard, perfect Richard imo. Just to add, I usually like Richard, he is one of my fav kings, but in this he is going to be on the dark side. Hope you like it. Ladyj.

**Battle at Bosworth:**

King Richard looked down at the bloody corpse of Henry Tudor. Let the bastard rot in hell, he thought viscously. He then smirked cruelly, remembering the final seconds of Tudor's life, he was surrounded by Richard's men, he fought wildly, but it was futile. He was then knocked off his horse. Richard's soldier's then started beating him viscously. He was then forced on his knees.

Richard walked up to him, despite the beating he received he looked up at Richard, his eyes burning with hatred. Henry knew that his last moments, Richard was not going to keep him alive. He was not going down a coward; he was going to fight until he breathed his last breath.

"Any last words, Tudor," Richard mocked.

Henry Then spat at him, his spit landing on Richard's arm.

"Rot in hell bastard."

Richard's face twisted in disgust, he wiped the spit with his glove, and then wiped it on Tudor's face. "I could say the same to you Tudor. Did you honestly think that you could beat me? What's even funnier is that you thought you could rely on that traitoring bastard, Stanley. I knew that bastard was a traitor the last time I saw him. What he didn't know was that I offered his men even more gold then he did, to double cross him, and fight for me. The bastard didn't even see it coming."

"Now he is going to die a slow painful death, befitting a traitorous bastard like him. I was going to do the same to you, but being the merciful king that I am, I'm going to give a quick death," he then paused. "But I can't say the same for your mother," he added cruelly.

Henry's eyes widen in fear, he then struggle violently against the guards holding him. "Don't you touch her, I swear to God..." but then he was cut off by the feel a cold blade against his neck, he then felt a sharp pain; he then gurgled as blood gashed from his throat. He watched as his life flashed before him, he even watched what his future was supposed to be. He saw himself king of England, besides him was his wife, Elizabeth of York, who smile fondly at him; he then noted they had four children, two girls and two boys. Though he wanted the eldest to be king, the youngest was destined for the throne.

He then sadly reflected that was never going to happen, just then he saw a blinding white light, something told him to move towards it, he then began walking towards it. Silence fell over the field as Henry Tudor's dead body hit the ground.

Richard looked at the corpse for a long second; if he was honest he didn't that today's battle would not end up like this. Though he had not told a soul he had a dream that it was he who died today. He had been overcome by his enemies, stripped of all his clothes; his body then was hanged outside the city. Tudor wearing his crown rode smugly up to his castle, proclaiming himself the new King of England.

Looking at the corpse in hatred, he vowed that he was going to feed the remains of Tudor to his dog. It was only befitting of the bastard. He then was going to make an example of those who dared join Tudor; he was not going to allow for anyone to rise up and try stealing his kingdom away from him.

He then leaned down and swiftly decapitated the head of Henry Tudor. He then held it out for his soldiers and prisoners alike can see it, he ignored the blood that came from it.

A feeling of satisfaction ran over him at seeing the fear in their eyes.

"This," he said menacingly," is what happens to those who defy me, let this be a lessoned learned, I won't be so merciful next time."

Just then one of his soldiers stepped forward, "Long live King Richard," he shouted loudly, his other men followed suit. Richard couldn't help but smile broadly at this.

"You're Majesty, what do you want done with the body," William asked, a soldier of his.

"You can give the body to my dogs, the head I want it on a spike, I want everyone to see what happens when you decide to go against your king." William then bowed and then took the head from Richard.

Just then he saw two of his men coming towards them, they had Stanley with them, they hauled him roughly towards him. He noted with some amusement that Stanley had pissed his pants, he was visibly shaking.

Seeing Richard, he immediately fell to the ground his knees. "Your majesty you have to hear me out..."

"How dare you, he groused. "I don't have to do anything, especially hear out a traitorous bastard like you." The man whimpered, fear showing in his eyes, how was he going to get Richard to hear him, damn you Henry Tudor, cursing the man who got him in this mess.

"Forgive me my Lord, but this a whole misunderstanding. I was not betraying, I was pretending to go along with him, and when his defenses were down, and then stab the bastard in the back."

Richard couldn't help but laugh at that. "You must really think I'm stupid Stanley."

"N-no my Lord," Stanley stammered.

"I have only have one question for you, was it all worth it?"

"Please your majesty, the man pleaded urgently," I'm not a traitor, everything I have done was all for you, I'm loyal to you."

Richard looked at him in disgust. He then leaned down so he was looking straight in the man eyes, the man he once called a friend. " I gave Tudor a merciful death, but you're a whole different case, I once thought you a friend Stanley, but your worse than Tudor, you're a liar and a traitor, and not deserving of mercy, I'm going make you regret ever getting involved with Tudor." He could see in the other man eyes that he was already regretted ever making a deal with Tudor. "Say hello to Tudor for me when you reach hell."

He then walked away, ignoring the man pleas for him to return.

The next day, Richard and his men made their way back to his castle. He was greeted lovingly by Anne, who swept in his arms and kissed her soundly, as his men and those around him cheered.

That night after they made love, Anne lay in his arms. "What is going to happen to Lady Margaret Beaufort and Lady Elizabeth?" Richard sighed, carding through his wife hair. His wife's heart was too soft, he knew that she wanted him to spare them, but it was impossible, they had gone behind his back and plotted against him. Even if he did want to spare them it was impossible, they had to be made example of. Plus he knew that if the shoe was on the other foot they wouldn't spare him. No, he was going to have his vengeance. He wanted every trace of Henry Tudor vanquished from this earth.

"You know the answer to that my love, they have to die." Anne was silent for a second, she knew that it was going to be useless in trying arguing for the lives of Margaret Beaufort and Elizabeth Woodville's lives; they had signed their own death warrants when they had plotted against her husband. "Then spare the children, they are after all your brother's children," she pleaded.

Richard then whispered soothing words to her, and watched as she drifted off to sleep. He hadn't really thought of what to do with the children. He knew that there were many who thought that he was responsible for the deaths of his nephews, he admitted imprisoning, but he was not responsible for their disappearances. Maybe if spared his brother's children he would finally be free of these horrid rumors. It was not like they were a threat to his crown; he had made sure that they were all declared bastards months earlier.

His thought's turned to the young Elizabeth, his loins then stirred. She was growing into a beautiful young woman. He knew that his feeling was wrong, but he always did a weakness for the flesh. He knew that Tudor was going to make her his queen. He knew that the young girl probably had traitorous romantic thoughts of being queen. He was going to show her that she was underserving of such an honor, only his Anne could hold that role. He would make her his mistress, now there was a role she would probably thrive in. Just like her mother. It was time that the Woodville women finally learn their place.

**The Death of the White Queen:**

Elizabeth bit the inside her cheek to keep from crying, she forced herself to look ahead and ignore the sneers and mockery that she was receiving from the crowed as she made her way to the scaffold. It was hard, but she forced herself to remain, and keep her face blank. She didn't want her enemies to have the pleasure of seeing her break down.

Just then a man jumped in front of her, she gasped loudly, her heart pounding in her chest. He screamed "whore" in her face. His breath smelled rancid, and she scrunches her nose slightly. She then watched as one the guards pushed him roughly back in the crowed and motioned for her to continue.

She then heard another person call her a "traitor" this struck her, how was he a traitor? She was never loyal to that bastard from the start. He was not the true king, no her darling Edward was, but h was taken straight from his coronation to the tower, if this wasn't enough, then Richard had taken her other son right from her arms to the tower. Guilt then set in, she should have done something, hidden them somewhere where that bastard wouldn't get a hold of him. But she foolishly wanted to believe that bastard had some good him, that he wouldn't murder his own nephews.

Greedy for the crown, he had to eliminate anything that stood in his way. He had taken her boys and murdered them in cold blood.

Now he had her daughters in his hands. She had seen the way he had looked at her Elizabeth.

She felt her hear split knowing that she had no way in protecting her daughter.

She had gambled big when joining forces with Margaret Beaufort, and now she lost.

Walking up the steps of the scaffold, she looked at the executioner. Never did she think that her last moments would be like this.

Her ladies then handed her a small pouch, inside was filled with crowns. Richard had refused to give her any money to help pay the boatman when she entered the spirit world. So she had sold the necklace that Edward had given to her shortly after they were married.

Facing the crowed, she noted how beautiful the day was, she couldn't imagine a better day. She knew this sounded morbid, but it was no less true.

"I have come here to die," she said in a strong voice. "I die a Queen, despite what some people might say. I won't apologize for my actions, I believe they were just, and I shall seek my reward when I'm in heaven reunited with my husband and my sons."

The crowed looked at her stunned, amazed that she would speak so boldly.

She then kneeled down, she then mumbled a brief prayer. She then heard a swooshing sound; she heard no more after that. She found herself walking through heavy fog, just then she noted that there was man standing by a boat.

Clutching the bag full of crowns in her hand she made her way towards him. He then bowed to her, "Your majesty," he greeted. Her heart soared it had been so long since she had been called that. She then handed him the bag," for you journey." He thanked her, and helped her on the boat. He then got on, and they soon disappeared in the mist.

**Chapter Break**

"Push my lady," Anne screamed and pushed as hard as she could. Just then the sounds of baby wails filled the air.

"What is it," she breathed.

The midwife smiled at her, "Tis a boy," she said.

Anne broke into tears, "give him to me," she ordered. But before the midwife could react the door flew open and in stepped Thomas Boleyn. He looked at the child in the midwife's arms in disgust.

He was not going to let his family name be tainted by scandal, his daughter had just given birth to a bastard, not only that it belonged to that traitor Henry Tudor.

"Clean the child up," he ordered the midwife, who curtsied and went to do his bidding.

"Can't I hold him first," Anne whimpered.

Thomas just glared at her, " are you daft girl, do you honestly believe that I'm going to allow you to keep a child that was fathered by that traitor Tudor?" he questioned.

Tears filled Anne's eyes, "Please, no one has to know..." She already lost Henry; she couldn't lose her son, who she secretly named after his father.

He looked at her disgusted, "I will not allow you to disgrace the family more then you already have."

Just then the midwife came back, and handed him the tiny bundle. Not bothering to look at his daughter he then walked out the room ignoring her screams to bring her baby back.

Mary ran in the room and wrapped her arms around her sister, trying to comfort her the best way she could.

To be continued...

lol, I usually don't like naming characters Henry, but I needed to find a way to bring Henry VIII in this story ...though in this fic, he is not king. I also managed to sneak in an odd couple, Henry VII/Anne Boleyn.


End file.
